


Awestruck

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2018 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Al can't believe his luck.





	Awestruck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 9 of May Madness using, albeit obliquely, the prompts "Blow my mind","Birds", and the Kink: lightening round (fast sex).

Abandoning his attempt at sleep, Albus Severus Potter leant back against the headboard of the hotel’s bed. He propped his hands behind his head, and gazed at the wall opposite for the lack of anything better to look at it.

Al’s thoughts were all awhirl, racing in every direction, perhaps that was the reason he couldn’t sleep.

Next to him, Emily was not having the same problem, making a small noise she shifted over to one side, unconsciously pulling the blanket more over herself.

Tenderly, Al reached and stroked an auburn strand away from her face. He thought her dozing off had been a good sign, unless he’d been really disappointing in bed, but then there hadn’t exactly been a lot of time for her to get bored in.

Bubbling excitement at his first time, suddenly turned to anxiety and panic at this thought. Years of pining and flirting, a few fastidiously planned dates and was it all going to end here in one blaze of mind blowing passion?

As if sensing his anxiety, Emily’s hazel eyes opened, blinked rapidly for a second, then focused on Al’s face. She smiled and most of Al’s anxieties faded away, mostly.

“Hey, Al,” she whispered.

“Hey,” Al responded breathlessly.

“I’m cold,” she said.

“You’ve got all the blanket,”

“You better warm me up then,” Emily said, motioning him closer.

Heart beating fast, Al moved up close behind her and tentative reached around her, her hand closed over the back of his pulling his closer to her body, so she was nestled in the curve of his body.

“Perfect,” She breathed softly, and dropped back off to sleep. 

For the rest of the night, Al lay with arm around his girlfriend, only half a sleep until birdsong filled the air of another suddenly glorious day.


End file.
